1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wide range I/O buffer circuit, and in particular relates to an I/O buffer circuit capable of providing different voltage level signals according to different supply voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since integrated circuits may operate at different voltage levels, buffer circuits are required to convert different voltage level signals between two different integrated circuits. However, conventional buffer circuits often have reliability problems, hot-carrier degradation problems and leakage problems. Thus, buffer circuits without the aforementioned problems are required.